rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicholas' Drag Race (Season 3)
Nicholas' Drag Race (Season 3) is a fan made series created by Nicholas. 12 queens will compete for the title of "Nicholas' Next Drag Superstar", a 1-year supply of Jeffree Star Cosmetics and a cash price of $100,000. The season was announced on March 13th, 2019, and the cast was ruvealed on March 25th, 2019. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won Nicholas' Drag Race :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge with another contestant. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team and praised as one of the best individually, but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life with another contestant, and both were eliminated. :█ The contestant made it to the final 3. :█ The contestant was eliminated at the final 4. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant appeared in the Finale episode. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"Pop The Cans" * '''Surprise 13th Contestant: Sarah Tonen * Guest Judge: RuPaul * Mini Challenge: Photoshoot with Lila Sinclair * Mini Challenge Winner: Lisandra Monet * Mini Challenge Prize: A 30-second head start at the soup bin. * Main Challenge: Create looks entirely out of soup cans. * Runway Theme: Soup Cans Couture * Main Challenge Winner: Xairella Pendavis * Main Challenge Prize: A seven-night stay in Paris, France courtesy of misterb&b * Bottom Two: Brooke N. Rubbers and Joyanne Lu * Lip-Sync Song: "Love To Love You Baby" by Donna Summers * Eliminated: Joyanne Lu * Farewell Message: "I love you all and hope to get to know you all after all this is done. You haven't seen the last of me! -Joyanne Lu" 'Episode 2: ''"Katy vs Taylor: The Rusical" * '''Guest Judge: Katy Perry and Taylor Swift * Mini Challenge: Dance off to Adrenaline in quick drag * Mini Challenge Winners: Kiyoko Havoc and Xairella Pendavis * Mini Challenge Prize: Team Captains. * Main Challenge: Perform in a rusical about Katy Perry and Taylor Swift. * Runway Theme: Red Carpet Glamour * Winning Team: Team Xiarella * Main Challenge Winner: Aiyana Sioux * Main Challenge Prize: $2,500 gift card from Arda Wigs * Bottom Two: Genevieve Quant and Leia Renegade * Lip-Sync Song: "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry * Eliminated: Genevieve Quant and Leia Renegade * Farewell Message: "Keep calm and spread love, also I was robbed Ep. 1 -Genevieve Quant" "Long live the rebels, I should've stayed smh *eyeroll*" -Leia Renegade" 'Episode 3: ''"What's Cooking?" * '''Surprise Comeback Contestant: Joyanne Lu * Guest Judge: Rachel Ray * Mini Challenge: Match contestants with their baby photos * Mini Challenge Winners: Amelia Marigold and Divya Parvati * Mini Challenge Prize: Team Captains. * Main Challenge: Host a drag queen daily cooking show parody and prepare a different meal of the day. * Runway Theme: Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice * Main Challenge Winner: Sarah Tonen * Main Challenge Prize: Costume wig wardrobe from Rock Star Wigs * Bottom Two: Amelia Marigold and Kiyoko Havoc * Lip-Sync Song: "Respect" by Aretha Franklin * Eliminated: Kiyoko Havoc * Farewell Message: "Well sluts, looked like this fire-starter's fire got put up, I'll never stop spreading havoc! -Kiyoko Havoc" 'Episode 4: ''"Titanic: A Tale of Two Worlds" * '''Guest Judge: Celine Dione * Mini Challenge: Lip-sync to "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dione, while standing on the edge of a boat and being blown by a fan. * Mini Challenge Winners: Brooke N. Rubbers and Mercedez Martinez * Mini Challenge Prize: Team Captains. * Main Challenge: In 2 teams, act in a drag-parody variation of 'Titanic'. * Runway Theme: Waterific * Main Challenge Winner: Mercedez Martinez * Main Challenge Prize: A $1000 credit from Postmates * Bottom Two: Divya Parvati and Helena Rogue * Lip-Sync Song: "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dione * Eliminated: Divya Parvati * Farewell Message: "मर जाते हैं, वसा के रूप में वेश्या Tranlation: I love you all, you are all my sisters -Divya Parvati" 'Episode 5: ''"Snatch Game" * '''Guest Judge: Ariana Grande * Mini Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental * Mini Challenge Winners: Mercedez Martinez * Mini Challenge Prize: $2500 courtesy of Hask * Main Challenge: Snatch Game * Runway Theme: Night of a Thousand Ariana's * Main Challenge Winner: Brooke N. Rubbers * Main Challenge Prize: A $2,500 gift card from daftboy and a $2,500 gift card from Elea's Closet * Bottom Two: Helena Rogue and Lisandra Monet * Lip-Sync Song: "Focus" by Ariana Grande * Eliminated: Lisandra Monet * Farewell Message: "Choke Helena, just die already. -Lisandra Monet" 'Episode 6: ''"Sassy Salsa Sisters" * '''Guest Judge: Frankie Martinez and Shakira * Mini Challenge: Photobomb celebrity photos. * Mini Challenge Winners: Aiyana Sioux * Mini Challenge Prize: Pair up the queens for the challenge. * Main Challenge: Work with Frankie Martinez and prepare a live-salsa routine with your assigned partner * Runway Theme: Curves and Swerves * Main Challenge Winners: Brooke N. Rubbers and Mercedez Martinez * Main Challenge Prize: Two tickets to Cirque du Soleil's "ZUMANITY" plus flights and hotel accommodations in Las Vegas * Bottom Two: Helena Rogue and Xairella Pendavis * Lip-Sync Song: "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira * Eliminated: Helena Rogue * Farewell Message: "I love you all, Spoiler Alert: Mercedez Wins!!. -Helena Rogue" 'Episode 7: ''"Fierce Firefighters" * '''Guest Judge: Troye Sivan * Mini Challenge: Maintain a sexy face while getting shot with water * Mini Challenge Winners: Joyanne Lu * Mini Challenge Prize: Pair up the queens with a firefighter as their makeover partner. * Main Challenge: Makeover male firefighters in their drag sisters * Runway Theme: Drag Family Values * Main Challenge Winner: Aiyana Sioux * Main Challenge Prize: $2,000 gift card from Casper, a mattress manufacturer. * Bottom Two: Joyanne Lu and Mercedez Martinez * Lip-Sync Song: "Just Like Fire" by P!nk * Eliminated: Joyanne Lu * Farewell Message: "I guess the second time wasn't the charm luv y'all -Joyanne Lu" 'Episode 8: ''"The O Bitch U Hairy of Cardi B" * '''Guest Judge: Cardi B * Mini Challenge: Seduce your way into a strip-club * Mini Challenge Winners: Sarah Tonen * Mini Challenge Prize: Decide the order for the roast. * Main Challenge: Prepare a funeral roast of Cardi B * Runway Theme: Night of A Thousand Cardis * Main Challenge Winner: Mercedez Martinez * Main Challenge Prize: Two tickets to Cirque du Soleil's "ZUMANITY" plus flights and hotel accommodations in Las Vegas * Bottom Two: Aiyana Sioux and Xairella Pendavis * Lip-Sync Song: "Anaconda" by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Xairella Pendavis * Farewell Message: "I guess the second time wasn't the charm luv y'all -Joyanne Lu" Navigation Category:Seasons Category:Nicholas424 Category:Nicholas' Drag Race Category:NDR (Season 3)